Vampires, Doppelgangers, and Dark Magic
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Instead of moving to Chance Harbour, Cassie Blake goes to live in Mystic Falls. Of course things aren't exactly normal there either.Plus she meets a cute troubled guy that she finds herself falling for. All while finding out she's a witch. Cassie/Jeremy.
1. Prologue

Cassie Blake was driving along a seemingly empty highway in a California town. She was listening to some music when a rude person came up and passed her. Suddenly, her tire blew out and she swerved to the other side of the road. Had there been anyone coming, she probably would have been killed or at least injured, but this was not the case and she was fine, albeit a bit shaken up. She stepped out of the car and noticed that it was indeed flat. The car had stopped, she tried to get its attention, but it drove away. She couldn't help but wonder who the dick that was driving was. She sighed and decided to call her mom to let her know she was going to be late.

"Hello?" Her mother Amelia answered.

"I got a flat." Cassie stated as she rolled out her spare tire.

"Where are you?" Amelia asked.

"Close, I'm on Oak." Cassie answered.

"Are you okay?" Her mother asked. "Do you need me to call AAA?"

"I know how to change a tire, Mom." Cassie told her in annoyance.

"I'm coming." Amelia declared.

"Oh, good idea, take your car." Cassie quipped. "Oh wait, it has a flat."

"Then I will walk." Amelia replied with a smile. "Or catch a cab or something."

"Like you know how to change a tire?" Cassie remarked. "I got it."

"Well then I'll stand there and watch you do it Smarty Pants." Amelia joked.

"Seriously, I got it." Cassie remarked. Suddenly the phone call started to break up.

Suddenly, the house began to catch fire. Amelia did her best to get out, but to no avail. She was unable to escape before she was engulfed in blames and an explosion went off. A man walked away with a sinister smile on his face.

The next month was a hard one for Cassie. After the funeral, she was involved in the middle of a custody problem. The judge had to decide whether to send her to live with her grandma in Washington or her mom's stepsister in Virginia. Being a minor, she didn't really get any say in the matter. In the end, the stepsister won out, because she had a child and also because she was the town sheriff. The biggest downside was there was no way that she could drive to Virginia. Luckily, the family was wealthy and paid for her flight and to have her mother's SUV, which was now hers delivered there as well. The thing was she didn't really know either her grandmother or her…step-aunt?

She figured that the main reason that her…step-aunt didn't show was because she couldn't get off work and another reason was so she could go straight to school. She got on the plane, wondering why the only flight that she could get was at 10:00 PM. She knew that she could sleep on the plane, but a more manageable time would have been ideal. She just hoped the new town wouldn't suck.

In Mystic Falls, Virginia Caroline Forbes, daughter of said step-aunt had called a meeting together. The group consisted of Elena and Jeremy Gilbert, Stefan and Damon Salvatore, who were vampires like herself, Bonnie Bennett the witch, and Alaric Saltzman, local history teacher and vampire hunter.

"So I have some news and for once it's not bad news." Caroline remarked.

"Oh tell us, Barbie, why you call all of us here." Damon quipped. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"My…let's just say for all intents and purposes she's my cousin, her mom was my mom's stepsister, is moving here with us." Caroline explained.

"That's nice, but why do we need to know that?" Damon asked.

"Well you need to know it, so you stay away from her." Caroline spat. "The rest of you, I want you to make sure that she feels welcome. She just lost her mom about a month ago and grew up without a father. I know most of you know what it's like to lose someone close to you."

"Caroline, I think it might be a good idea to focus on this Klaus thing." Alaric pointed out. "I know this is something that we don't want to bring her into it."

"I know which is the next thing is I don't want anyone to mention the V Word to her." Caroline explained.

"Caroline, we don't even know her name is." Elena said.

"Her name is Cassandra Blake, but I think she likes to go by Cassie." Caroline explained. "She's going to be here tomorrow morning. She's probably on her plane right now."

"Where is she coming from anyway?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"It's somewhere in California." Caroline answered.

The next morning, Cassie parked her car at Mystic Falls High School. She wished that she had had some time to at least go home first and drop her stuff off. She hoped that no one would break into her car during school. She walked across the parking lot, hoping to find someone to show her around,

"Cassie?" Caroline asked. Cassie recognized the tall blonde from the picture that she had seen. Cassie noted her girly look. She had her hair curled

"Hi…I don't remember what your name was." Cassie admitted.

"It's Caroline." The taller girl stated. Suddenly her phone buzzed. "Okay, I know that you probably want me to show you around, but I just found out that there's somewhere I need to be."

"Thanks for you the help." Cassie muttered.

"I'm sorry." Caroline apologized. "I'll make sure to take you somewhere later."

Cassie began to look around and then looked back at Caroline, only to find she was gone. She then walked over to where Jeremy and Bonnie were standing.

"Hi, can either of you tell me where the office is?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's right through the double doors, can't miss it." Jeremy explained. "So are you here?"

"Yeah I guess everyone recognizes you when you're new." She declared with a nervous chuckle. She then continued. "I'm Cassie."

"Hey, Cassie, I'm Jeremy and this is Bonnie." The male replied.

"Hey, you're Caroline's cousin, aren't you?" Bonnie asked.

"Saying that would be easier." Cassie admitted. "Anyway, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go pick up my schedule."

"You know I'm going there now." Jeremy said. "I could take you there if you like."

"Sure, I guess." Cassie agreed as they began to walk together. "So how long have you and Bonnie been going out?"

"We're not together." Jeremy answered. "She's one of my sister's friends, that's all. That's basically what Caroline is as well."

"Sorry, it just looked like you were really into her." Cassie stated as she arrived at the office. "Looks like this is my stop."

"See ya around." Jeremy responded before she walked into the office. Cassie walked into the office and found an African-American guy sitting. She walked up to the desk.

"Hi, I need my schedule." She told the secretary.

"Fill this form out and wait." The secretary replied as she gave her a clipboard.

She sighed and took a seat. She turned to the guy.

"Are we at school or the doctor's office?" She joked. "So are you new too?"

"Yeah, I'm Luca Martin." He replied as he held out his hand.

"Cassie Blake." She introduced as she shook his hand.

Later in the day, after Cassie had a little bit of time to get settled in, she was supposed to meet Caroline at some place called Mystic Grill. She guessed that there could have been less original names.

"Hey Cassie." Luca waved at her. Cassie decided to walk over to him and say hi.

"Hi, Luca." She remarked, noticing an older man with him. She presumed that it was his father. "So how was your first day?"

"It was fine." Luca replied. "I'd like to introduce you to my father. Dad, this is Cassie Blake."

"Dr. Jonas Martin." The man responded as he stood up and shook her hand. The people around there were more polite than they were in California. "Pleased to meet you Cassie Blake. Would you like to join us?"

"Sorry, but I'm meeting my cousin." Cassie remarked, noticing Caroline sitting with Stefan. "It was nice to meet you Dr. Martin."

"I'll see you at school." Luca told her.

Cassie walked over to where Caroline and Stefan were sitting. They had apparently already ordered.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked as she pulled up a chair. "I'm not encroaching on anything am I?"

"No, this isn't a date." Caroline responded. "Cassie, I'd like you to meet my friend, Stefan Salvatore."

Cassie shook his hand as well. Only this time when she touched him, she felt some really weird feeling. She had no idea what it was. She pulled her hand back suddenly.

"Okay, not to sound rude, but you feel really weird." Cassie remarked. "I don't know what it is."

Stefan and Caroline each glanced at each other and she had no idea why.

"Okay…" Cassie replied. "So what's good to eat around here?"

"The barbecue is good." Caroline replied. "And they have baked apples."

"Well you look like you're almost done." Cassie commented.

"Sorry, I should have waited for you longer." Caroline apologized. "I'm trying, but it's not exactly easy. We've got a few things going on right now."

"You know I am okay by myself." Cassie declared. "You don't have to bend over backwards to accommodate me. You don't have to stay and wait for me to finish either."

After she had finished her food, she decided to head over to the pool table. It happened to be where Jeremy and Bonnie were and Luca as well. Bonnie and Jeremy were currently playing.

"Where's your dad?" She asked Luca.

"He left." Luca explained. "I wanted to apologize for him. Subtlety is not his strong suit."

Cassie just stared at him.

"So how long have you been practicing?" Luca whispered.

"I haven't been practicing anything." She declared, wondering why he was acting so weird.

"Wait, so you don't know then?" Luca questioned.

"What am I supposed to know?" Cassie asked as she blushed nervously, now wanting to get away from him.

"You're a witch." Luca told her.

"Believe me. I would know if I was a witch." Cassie replied. "I think that I'm going to go now."

"You can't run from it." Luca told her as she walked out the door.

So for starters this is categorized under just the Vampire Diaries because I think it would get more views listed there. Also, how is Cassie going to fit into the whole Klaus thing. She's definitely a stronger witch than Bonnie, but without any of the experience. Please don't forget to review.


	2. The Sacrifice

That night, Cassie was preparing to go to bed. A room had been arranged for her, but she still kind of wanted to talk to Caroline. Well, it was more Caroline was the only person that she could talk to.

"So this guy at the restaurant tells me that I'm a witch." The short girl explained. "I mean that's crazy, right?"

"Yeah, crazy." Caroline agreed.

"I would know if I was a witch." She added. "I'm 16 and I've never cast a spell. Harry Potter was casting spells when he was 11. Yeah, I know it's just a book, but I'm not a witch."

"Just for argument's sake, what would you do if you were a witch?" Caroline asked.

Cassie then grabbed Caroline by the shoulders and again, she got some sort of weird feeling like when she touched that Stefan guy. She shook it off.

"Caroline, I'm not a witch." She stated. "By the way, you feel really cold."

Caroline knew that Cassie was a witch, but couldn't think of a good way to convince her. Cassie went to bed and then Caroline took out her phone and called Bonnie. Maybe she would have some kind of suggestion of getting her to know.

"I need your help." She told her friend.

"And what do you need my help with?" Bonnie questioned.

"Basically Cassie is a witch and she doesn't know it or want to believe it." Caroline explained.

"How do you know she's a witch?" Bonnie asked.

"She got all weird when she touched me and Stefan and that new guy told her she was a witch." Caroline added. "I think his name was Louie or something."

"Luca?" Bonnie guessed.

"Yeah, that's him." Caroline responded. "But the point is, I was wondering if you could talk to Cassie. Maybe you could show her some spells or something."

"I don't know if I'm qualified to teach spells." Bonnie responded.

"Just try." Caroline urged. "I want her to know she's a witch before I tell her that I'm a vampire."

"I don't know Caroline." Bonnie remarked. "I guess I could try."

"Great, thanks, bye." Caroline replied.

In the morning, Cassie woke up to find Bonnie in her room.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" She asked.

"My name is Bonnie. I'm one of Caroline's friends." The other witch explained. "She asked me to talk to you."

"Can't it wait until I'm dressed and had a shower, probably not in that order?" Cassie asked. "Wait, I remember you from yesterday. Sorry, my mind is in all sorts of places today."

"It's okay." Bonnie told her. "You must be in shock. I know I was."

"Okay…I really got to take a shower." Cassie remarked as she got out of bed. She was wearing a red nightshirt. I'm going to be changing in here soon, so if you could wait somewhere else, that'd be great."

Cassie went into the bathroom and undressed before she got in the shower. She closed the curtain, not even noticing that she didn't actually touch it. After she was done, she went to her room and dressed to see Bonnie was in the living room.

"You're still here." Cassie commented as she went into the kitchen and grabbed some coffee. "Would it be right to assume that you're not going to go until you tell me what you want?"

"Cassie, I know what you're going through. My grams told me about my powers over the summer." Bonnie told her.

"I don't have any powers." Cassie replied. "I don't know why everyone thinks that I'm a witch because I'm not!"

At the end of exclamation, the glass table that her mug was on and the drink spilled on the carpet.

"Do you still think you're not a witch?" Bonnie asked.

"It must have been from the cup or the glass was already cracked or something." Cassie tried to rationalize.

"It's an eight ounce glass and no, there were no cracks." Bonnie replied. "You're a witch."

"I'm not a witch so back off." Cassie ordered. At that time, Bonnie was suddenly thrown against the wall. That was something that Cassie couldn't dispute or explain. "Oh my God."

"Okay so you're a very powerful witch." Bonnie stated. "You didn't even have to cast a spell."

"I don't know any spells. I don't know any of this. I don't think I want to know any of this." Cassie babbled.

"Magic is a gift." Bonnie told her. "I didn't want it at first, but I've grown to accept it. I've had to do some things that I didn't want to do, but I realized that I was the only one who could do it."

"Just leave me alone." Cassie cried. "Stop bugging me about this. I don't want to hurt you, but that's probably what's going to happen if you keep pestering me about this."

Bonnie took the hint and left. Cassie then dried her tears and wondered how the hell she was going to explain broken coffee table. There was no way that anyone would believe that it was broken by magic. She wouldn't believe it if she hadn't seen it. She needed to get some air…and some breakfast. She knew that her step-aunt was going to be working all day, so maybe she could try to figure out an excuse while she was away. She put her makeup on and then walked out the door.

She walked to the Grill, which was apparently open for breakfast, or maybe they were open for lunch because it was 10:30. She still didn't really know anyone in town. She did know that she didn't want to be a witch.

"Hey Cassie." She heard Jeremy's voice say to her as she walked off.

"If you're going to talk to me about how I'm a witch, you can just walk away now." Cassie warned him.

"You're a witch?" He asked. "That's…"

"Weird, crazy, completely impossible and idiotic?" Cassie interrupted harshly. "I'm a freak."

"I was going to say awesome." Jeremy admitted.

"Why do I have a feeling that you're not one of the more normal people in town?" Cassie asked. "So does this place serve breakfast?"

"They serve the whole menu all day." Jeremy explained. "But isn't it a little late for breakfast?"

"No." Cassie replied. "So what are your plans for the day?"

"I don't really have any plans right now." Jeremy admitted. "Did you want to do something?"

"Yeah, eat." Cassie answered as she waited to be seated. "If you want to eat with me, you're welcome to sit with me."

The two of them got a table together and decided to talk about some things while they were waiting.

"So, I know it's been a month, but I still wake up every day and expect my mom to be there." Cassie remarked.

"I know how you feel." Jeremy replied.

"I don't think really think that you do." Cassie responded.

"I lost my parents in a car accident last spring and I've had two girlfriends killed in the past year." Jeremy explained.

"Okay, first let me say that I'm sorry." Cassie apologized as she grabbed his hand for a moment. "Second, let me say your life sounds like it sucks. How do you get through all of that?"

"Well for parents, I used drugs." Jeremy told her. "I don't recommend that."

"Would it be insensitive I said that I don't know if I should date?" She asked.

"I think that would be kind of insensitive." Jeremy replied. "But I'm not really to do any dating right now. Though, if you're looking for friends, I'd be more than happy to be your first."

"Okay, but I still don't know what to do with the magic that I have." Cassie told him. "I have to find a way to explain that I broke the glass table without sounding like a lunatic."

"How did you do that anyway?" He asked curiously.

"I just got angry and suddenly it shattered." Cassie explained as their pancakes arrived. She then took the syrup from the waitress. Once the girl was gone, she started to butter them as she continued. "I've got these powers that I don't want I have no idea how to control."

"Have you talked to Bonnie about this?" Jeremy asked.

"She's how I found out that I'm a witch and she's also why the coffee table is broken." Cassie explained. "I don't know if Caroline thought it was a good idea for us to be friends because we're both witches or something, but it's kind of insulting when you think about it."

"I think Caroline was just trying to help." He offered. "She's probably the best intentioned person that I know."

"What I want to know is how she somehow knew that I was a witch before I was." The blonde told him.

"I think you need to talk to her." Jeremy suggested. "There's something about her that you don't know that you probably need to know. I can tell you that there are more than just witches in this town."

"Why are you being so cryptic?" Cassie inquired.

"Just talk to her and you'll understand." Jeremy said before he bit into his pancakes.

After breakfast was over, Cassie decided to go home. Well it didn't really feel like home. She opened the door and found Caroline in the living room, looking over the broken coffee table.

"What happened?" The vampire asked.

"I'm a witch." Cassie explained. "But how did you know that I was a witch before I was. Are you a witch, too?"

"No." Caroline replied.

"Well then tell me." Cassie demanded. "Tell me!"

The cup that had been on the floor flew at Caroline and she instinctively batted it to the ground, breaking it.

"I'm a vampire." Caroline told her. "That's why it felt so cold when you touched me, because I'm dead."

"So now vampires are real too." Cassie muttered. "What's next, werewolves?"

"Yes." Caroline answered. "I have a friend named Tyler who is a werewolf."

"Caroline, I don't want anyone telling me how to do magic or anything." Cassie explained. "It seems like when I do, all I do is break things. Speaking of which, do you have any idea how I'm going to explain this to your mom?"

"Well my mom doesn't know anything about witches." Caroline explained. "She knows about vampires, but she hates them. They was a moment where she found out about me and we kind of bonded, but I had to erase her memory because it wasn't good for her to know everything that she knew."

"So what you're saying is that she doesn't know that you're a vampire." Cassie declared to which Caroline nodded. "And don't want her to know that you're a vampire. That still doesn't tell me how I'm going to come up with a suitable lie."

"Just tell her that you were going through the anger stage of grief. You took a hammer and smashed in a fit of rage."

"What are you talking about?" The short girl asked.

"I'm talking about the five stages of grief. First there's denial, then there's anger, then there's bargaining, then depression, and finally acceptance." Caroline explicated. "It's something that I learned in Psychology class which you probably haven't taken."

"But I already have accepted it." Cassie argued. "I know that my mom is gone and there's nothing I can do to bring her back."

"Well it's the best that I can come up with." Caroline told her. "But I really think you should try to be friends with Bonnie. She could help you control your magic."

"Don't tell me who to be friends with." Cassie threatened as she walked to her room.

On Monday, Cassie went to school. She parked once again. The bittersweet part of finally having her own car was that her mom had to die to for her to get it. She wanted to see if she could find Jeremy somewhere. As she was doing this, she noticed Bonnie talking to Luca.

"I don't know what to do. She doesn't want my help." Bonnie remarked.

"You know I'm standing right here." Cassie pointed out.

"Cassie, you need to learn to control your magic." Luca stated. "It can be very dangerous if it left uncontrolled."

"I don't want magic to begin with." Cassie explained. "Does nobody seem to get this?

"I can't believe that your mom didn't tell you about this." Luca replied. "The Blake family line has always been a very powerful line of witches and you are another one."

Cassie walked into the school with a fire in her eyes. Her first class was Gym, so maybe she could possible put some of her rage to use.

That night, Dr. Martin met with an associate of his. It was a man in a suit. He was really one of the Original vampires named Elijah.

"So what can you tell me about this new witch?" Elijah asked.

"Her name is Cassie Blake." Jonas explained.

"Is she of any relation to Amelia Blake?" Elijah asked. He had contacted Amelia many years ago when he was trying to find a way to kill his brother Klaus.

"Her daughter." Jonas confirmed.

"That would make her more powerful than the Bennett witch, would it not?" Elijah asked.

"She's definitely much more powerful than Bonnie." Jonas told him. "But there is something different about her."

"Different how?" Elijah questioned curiously.

"I'm pretty sure that she has dark magic flowing through her veins that has yet to be unlocked." Jonas told him. "If it were to be unlocked, she might be able to defeat Klaus by herself."

"Okay then I will see to it that it is unlocked." Elijah told him. "I'll make sure that an attempt on her life is made."

"What if it doesn't work and she dies?" Jonas asked.

"I'll make sure that she doesn't." Elijah stated. "Trust me. I can prove that this will work."

Cassie was going for a walk and about to return home. It was around her bedtime.

"Are you Cassie Blake?" A man asked her.

"Yes." She replied before the man suddenly sped toward her. Without warning, he bit into her neck. She screamed at first, but then found the strength to force him off. He then started to choke, and his body turned grey suddenly. The only thing that she could think to do was hold her hand out and the body lit on fire.

For starters, Balcoin blood is poisonous to vampires, not in the same way that vervain is, but more like cyanide. Second, Cassie is very reluctant about her magic and now her dark magic has been released. Hopefully someone will be able to get her to listen so the dark magic doesn't take her over. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
